Nights Journey of Dreams
by SongBird88
Summary: Nights Meets two young humans that need help recovering their Ideya. and tension mounts in Reala's mind, dose he still care about his brother? And what hapens when Nights is captuerd and is given a coice that might distroy his life? can u stand the drama?
1. Chapter One: Helen

Chapter one: Helen

The soft sound of violins floated across the back yard as Helen and her mother practiced the duet for the concert on the eightieth of that month.

Helens cell phone rang; she stopped playing and picked it up excitedly. It was a text from her friend Morgan, 'hey, you've practiced enough come hang out with me and Annie.'

Helen smiled put violin on the table, picked up her bag and ran across the lawn. "Bye Mom." She called over her shoulder.

Her mother sighed, she knew her daughter had memorized the piece but Helen was too sure of herself and there were still a few parts she tripped over. She looked at the calendar on the table, one more week.

Helen and her friends walked down the side walk, eating ice cream and talking happily. Something caught Helens eye, she looked. In the window display there were three Beautiful violins, Helen sighed with regret, _I'm sorry. _

She looked away from the display ashamed. She heard the glass crack and turned and image of her mother, horribly contorted, stared back at her she shrieked, stumbled back and fell as the glass of the window shattered and fell around her she looked to her friends they twisted into horrible shadowy nightmares. Helen got up hurriedly and ran from the things that had once been her friends, everything melted into blackness around her, there seemed to be no escape when a bright light appeared warm and comforting she spread her arms wide welcoming her savior and then began to fall, softly, down to earth.

She landed awkwardly on her feet and fell backward to the stone floor. She sat on the cool stone floor and looked at her surroundings just beyond there was a gate and beyond that some sort of plaza with a fountain in the center and surrounding all of it was a forest.

She got up and cautiously walked through the gate into the plaza.

"Hoo?"

"Oh there's an owl here." She thought to herself.

"Hoo, hoo?"

"No that can't be an owl it sounds to…to."

"Human?" An owl in a shirt and suit coat appeared in front of Helen. Helen squeaked and fell over again.

"Hoo, you gave me quite a scare as well young visitor."

"Wha…" Helen was too stunned to speak, but the owl seemed to know all of her questions.

"You have traveled to what your kind call the world of dreams, not to say this place is fake just another dimension; we who live here call it the night dimension. Your kind travel to this world in your sleep."

"I'm asleep?" Helen asked, finding her voice.

"Yes my dear you are, by the way my name is owl."

"I'm Helen." Helen said Getting up and holding out her hand owl held out his claw and they shook hands.

Something cut between Helen and Owl leaving purple and gold sparkles in its path. Helen covered her eyes and stumbled back, trying not to fall over again. When she looked up she saw what looked like a lanky young boy, but it didn't look quiet human, its head was a little to round with huge blue-purple eyes that took up most of its face, it lacked a nose, ears, and eyebrows, she would of thought its purple jester hat was covering its eyebrows if the hat didn't look like it was part of its body.

"Oh Nights you know you shouldn't scare people like that." Owl said dusting his suit coat with his wings. The boy called Nights just sat in mid air shaking his head and smiling.

"What are you laughing about?" Owl asked irritated.

"I was just thinking that maybe are young visitor would rather hang out with me then listen to your incessant squawking." The boy's voice was young, happy and had a slight echo to it.

"Incessant squawking? Hoo, didn't you ever learn to respect your elders?"

"So little visitor," Nights said, holding out his hand and ignoring Owl, "Would you like to duelize with me and try your hand at flying around?"

"Duelize, Flying?" Helens head reeled.

"Yes, Nights can duelize, or assimilate, with visitors," Owl explained. But Helen was still confused; Owl must have seen the confusion on her face because he continued, "Well I guess the best way to understand it is to try it yourself come over and touch nights and you'll understand better."

Helen looked hesitantly at Nights' outstretched hand. "Don't worry," he said cheerily, "I won't bite."

Helen reached out and touched Nights' hand with hers. She felt warmth growing from inside of her the same warmth the light gave her in her nightmare. Light engulfed her and Nights, it was so bright that she had to close her eyes. She felt the light dim and as it dimmed she felt pure joy lifting her making her too light to touch the ground she opened her eyes and saw the stars and then she looked down, her stomach did a summersault, she was high above the ground, to high, she felt the joy inside her turn to panic and she began to fall.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell.

"Watch it." She heard Nights' voice come out her mouth and felt herself flip over so she was falling feet first and then she stopped, inches from the ground. The joy she felt earlier flooded back through her, she sighed in relief.

"Pleas don't do that again." Nights said breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Helen asked.

"You panicked," Nights explained, "and it took me awhile to take control and stop us from falling."

"Take control?"

"Yes when I duelize with people either They have control or I do, but you have to give up control if I want to take it and visa versa, And if something happens while your in control and you cant give me control I have to take it by force which takes awhile and hurts me so try not to get into that type of situation O.K."

"o.k."

"Now, I'm going to give you control ready on three, 1…2…3." Helen felt Nights let go and she wobbled in the air for a moment then flew forward slowly then sped up, soon, she was flying in graceful circles around the plaza.

"You learn quickly don't you," Nights said pleasantly, "what's your name, anyway; I can't keep calling you visitor."

"My names Helen." Helen said flying though the forest surrounding the plaza, she picked up speed as she swerved around the trees she couldn't help it she was just so happy. She spun out of the forest laughing excitedly; she never knew she could be so happy.

"What hold on a moment, there's something I forgot to tell you," Helen stopped and Nights took over, "You see that black ocean down there, you'd be best of if you don't go anywhere near it."

"What is it?" Helen asked anxiously.

"I don't know exactly what it is myself, but, they say it can take away a visitor's soul and they wouldn't be able to come back here."

"That's awful."

"Yes it is," Helen felt Nights falter a bit in the air, "But, it's just a story, come on, lets get back to the dream gate."

When they got back to the dream gate Helen saw the same light she had when she had duelized with Nights envelope her ounce again and when it faded away she saw Nights floating next to her.

"How curious, Owl said, "The door to Nightopia has appeared."

Helen and Nights looked around and saw a door standing alone on the edge of the cobblestone plaza.

"What's Nightopia?" Helen asked.

"Nightopia, Owl explained, I the paradise that Nights and I call home, It is kept alive by the Ideya of a visitor."

"Paradise?" Helen asked, it sounded wonderful, but was an Ideya?

"Oh enough with the explanation," Nights said excitedly, "let's just go check it out!"

Nights herd a familiar sound and looked to the source with horror; he was thrown up against the door to Nightopia and held there by his neck.

"Hello Nights," his attacker sneered, "long time no see." He laughed cruelly digging his makeshift golden claws into Nights' flesh.

"Reala." Nights gasped trying to break Reala's choke hold.

"Hey, leave Nights alone!" Helen ran to help Nights but Owl got in her way.

"You'd better not visitor."

"Yes listen to the old bird; we wouldn't want to wreck that pretty face of yours."

"Leave her out of this Reala!" Nights struggled.

"Oh yes," Reala choked Nights till he stopped struggling, "I almost forgot about you, The master is very cross with you Nights he has asked me to bring you to him, Say good bye to you're little visitor friend." Reala lifted his free hand to the sky and, with a pulse of air and a piercing sound like Reala had ripped a hole into life itself, they were gone.

Helen fell to her knees and put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Oh that was terribly frightening," Owl said soothingly, "That was a Nightmaren one of the worst in fact, Reala."

"What is he going to do with Nights?" Helen whimpered.

"I don't know," Owl sighed then said excitedly, "what is that crimson light?"

Helen looked down at her hands red lights swirled and danced around her hands.

"Could that be the red Ideya?" Owl sounded delighted, "then Reala didn't take all your Ideya away!"

"What is Ideya?" Helen asked exasperated all she wanted to know was what was going to happen to Nights.

"Ideya resides in the hearts of visitors and keeps Nightopia and all its inhabitants alive, but the Nightmarens take the Ideya away from visitors to destroy Nightopia, and that crimson light is the Ideya of courage it just might be enough to save Nights."

"Really!" Helen sighed with relief she _could_ save Nights.

"I'll meet you on the other said of the door." Then Owl disappeared with a pulse of air.


	2. Chapter two: Rescue

Chapter two: To the Rescue

Nights floated restlessly in the golden bird cage Reala had put him in.

"_I'm not a bird." _He had said to Reala before he had left,

"_Well when the master is finished with you you're going to wish you were!"_ Nights had laughed at Reala's ridiculous statement, and Reala just growled and left.

Nights looked to the guard sitting atop the cage on his hideous bird-like mount.

"So," Nights said, "Lovely weather we're having."

"Humph," the guard said, "Good weather is stormy weather."

Nights sighed, "Right, you like gloomy, I forgot." Nights massaged his left hand.

"What are you doing?" The guard asked

"What oh," Nights crossed his arms over his chest, "I do that when I'm nervous."

"You have a right to be," The guard said, "Reala was understating when he said the master was mad."

Nights shivered a bit.

"Nights!"

Nights looked down to see who had called his name, "Helen what are you doing here, it's dangerous."

"I wanted to help you, but I don't know if …" Helens hands glowed crimson.

"Is that a red Ideya," Nights asked excitedly, "That might just be enough to get rid of this cage can you climb up the chain?"

"I think so." Helen began to climb.

The guard laughed, "Do you really think a little girl can, climb the chain, and get through the electrocuted barrier, and even if she dose how is she supposed to get passed me?"

"You underestimate the power of the Ideya." Nights snapped.

"And you overestimated it."

Helen climbed up the chain and got into the cage.

"Here Helen," Nights held out his hand.

Helen touched it and Duelized with Nights.

"Oh yeah," The guard said anxiously, "I forgot you could do that."

Nights flew out of the cage and kicked the guard in the face, drew a loop around him and his hideous mount, and they disappeared in a flash of purple light.

"Where did they go?" Helen asked.

"Back to Nightmare," Nights looked to the horizon, Helen felt Nights slowly fall down a few inches.

"What's wrong?" Helen felt Nights' sadness.

"Oh its nothing," Nights' smile returned and he flew a little higher, "Lets go find Owl."

But owl found them.

"That was an amazing job you two well done, but there are still Nightopians trapped in similar cages."

Nights smiled, "Well then let's go free some Nightopians.

They spent the next hour or two fighting Nightmaren and freeing Nightopians. Finally Helen asked, "Is this all you do around here?"

Nights laughed, "Of course not, I can't wait to show you what I do for fun," Nights flew over and unlocked another cage, "That should be the last one, finally." Nights floated to the ground, separated from Helen, and flopped onto the flower covered ground.

Helen laughed as a thousand butterflies, shocked by Nights' sudden appearance, flew up and away.

"Come on; don't leave me alone down here."

Helen sat in the grass and pulled her knees up to her chest, "It's so beautiful here." She said looking to the horizon.

"Yes it is," Nights held himself up with his elbows, "you look a little glum, what's up?"

"I left my mom in our back yard to hang out with my friends."

"Your mom?" Nights rested his head on the ground and looked at the sky.

"Yes, don't you have a mother?"

Nights closed his eyes and shook his head.

"But every one needs a mother, to hold them, care for them when their sick, and read them stories before they go to bed-"

"My brother did that ounce," Nights cut in and then put his hand over his mouth like he had said something wrong.

"Your brother," Helen asked; glad to here Nights did have some family, "What's he like?"

"He's gone." Nights turned away from Helen and picked at some grass.

"Oh," Helen put her head on her knees, "I'm sorry."

Nights continued to pick at the grass and didn't say anything.

"So what do you like to do here?" Helen asked trying to get Nights into a good mood again.

"I like to collect stones." Nights said absentmindedly.

"What's fun around here?"

"Well there is that one game."

"What game?" Helen said with relief.

Nights got up, dusted himself off, and help Helen to her feet, "Come on I'll show you."


	3. Chapter three: water bubbles

Chapter three: water bubbles

Nights stopped on a beach and pointed to a giant pink colored water bubble with smaller, clear, bubbles floating around it.

"The aim of the game is to make the water bubble bigger then your opponents, or you can try to beat the highest score."

"What's the high score?" Helen asked with excitement.

"One hundred and one water bubbles, the score is held by a friend of mine."

"It doesn't look too hard." Helen said watching some Nightopians pushing water bubbles together.

"It's not as easy as it looks," Nights said, "the bigger your water bubble gets the harder they are to control, and if you push the center bubble to hard you'll get very wet."

"Sounds fun," Helen held her hand up to Nights.

Nights took her hand and duelized with her, feeling a tingle that both hurt and soothed him.

"Lets go beat the record Nights." Helen said happily.

"Your never going to beat me Nights so don't even try!"

Helen looked down. A young girl with short brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes stood looking up at them.

"Adia!" Nights flew down and hugged the girl joyfully then let go of her and looked around nervously, "your mom's not here, is she?"

"No Nights you're o.k." Adia laughed.

"You cut you're hair," Nights whined, "I said I didn't want you to."

"Well I wanted to so there, hah!"

"Who is this, Nights?" Helen asked.

"You ate a visitor again Nights," Adia groaned, "I told you to stop doing that."

"I didn't eat her Adia," Nights said angrily. "I've told you a thousand times, it's called duelizing."

"I know, I know," Adia laughed, "I was just teasing."

Nights separated from Helen and introduced her to Adia, "Helen this is Adia; my best friend, and Adia this is Helen a young visitor I saved from Owl's evil lectures." Adia and Nights Laughed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Helen, Nights hasn't given you too much trouble has he?"

"No of course not, he's been very nice to me," Helen looked over at Nights who had started playing without her, letting Adia and Helen get to know each other, "But he seems a little sad at times, like there's something he's holding back."

"Oh, he didn't tell you he-" a giant water bubble floated over and hit Adia.

"Opps, Sorry Adia." Nights was smiling, but Helen thought it looked slightly fake.

"I'll get you for that!" Adia pushed the water bubble back at Nights who dodged it and pushed it into the middle bubble.

"It seems I'm only one bubble away from beating your score." Nights grabbed a water bubble out of the air as it floated passed.

"You wouldn't dare."

Nights pushed the water bubble into the center one.

"That's it, you're going down!" Adia ran, jumped, and grabbed onto Nights' legs.

"No, pleas, stop," Nights and Adia laughed hysterically as Adia pulled Nights to the ground.

"You're evil!" Nights yelled and jumped on top of Adia, who rolled Nights over onto his back and proceeded to tickle him till he started crying.

"No fair." Nights gasped.

'_Wow, these people are lunatics_,' Helen thought shaking her head.

"Helen, Nights?" Owl came into view looking very worried.

"Get him!" Nights and Adia jumped Owl, Who panicked and lost some of his feathers.

"Pleas you two," Owl snapped, "I have bad news."

"You always have bad news," Nights picked up some of Owls fallen feathers and flapped his arms, "Hoo," He imitated owl, crossing his eyes and changing his expression to over-exaggerated fear, "the Nightmarens are having a barbeque and they didn't invite me!" Adia and Nights cracked up, hooting and flapping there arms through their laughter.

"This is serious you two it's about Helen's Ideya."

Nights and Adia lapsed into silence, looking at Owl fearfully.

"My Ideya?" Helen came and sat down in between Nights and Adia.

"Yes your Ideya," Owl went on, "The rest of your Ideya has been scattered about in Nightopia and you and Nights have to find it before the Nightmarens do."

"I have other Idea besides the red one?" Helen said in amazement.

"Yes every visitor has five Ideya; they are white, green, blue, yellow, and red, you already have the red Idea of courage."

"What are the other ideya?"

"Well," Nights said, "There's; purity, growth, intelligence, and hope. Was that all of them Adia?"

"White, green, blue, yellow, yes that was all of them."

"Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Nights hopped up and held his hand out and Helen took it.


	4. Chapter four: Will

Chapter Four: Will

Twilight crept into the sky dimly lighting the soccer field where young players practiced. Will wheeled through the players juggling the ball down the field where his father guarded the goal. Will did a quick fake left and kicked the ball right, into the goal. His father smiled at him and tossed the ball back to Will, who caught it on his chest and bounced it onto the grass. Will blinked and everything became dim, he turned, his dad was getting into a car.

"Dad," Will grabbed his fathers arm, "Dad."

His dad smiled and ruffled Will's hair, then he got into the car and was gone. Will looked down at his feet trying not to cry. He heard laughter and looked up; his teammates were standing around him pointing, whispering, and laughing. Suddenly they turned into horrible ghostly shadows that proceeded to chase after him. Will ran, but there was nowhere to go. Then he saw a light that warmed his heart and cleared his mind, the shadows recoiled, he would be o.k.

Will landed softly land on a cobblestone walkway that lead to a large plaza surrounded by trees. Will walked into the plaza and looked around.

"Hello young visitor."

Will fell over, startled by the sudden appearance of an owl in a suit coat.

"This is you're first time here I would assume."

"Where exactly am I?"

"You are in the dream demotion the world you visit when you're asleep."

"So when I'm asleep I actually travel to another world?"

"Yes," The owl said simply, "You can call me Owl."

"I'm Will." Will said.

The soft tone of a flute drifted through the plaza, Will looked up. A young boy-like creature floated slowly though the air gloved hands lifted up as if he was playing a flute.

"Well if it isn't Nights, that high flying, young, rascal."

Nights noticed them and stopped playing then flew down to greet them, as he did a tril of sparkles emanated from his hands and feet.

"Another visitor," Night's voice was childlike and bubbly, "Now this one looks interesting, what's your name young man?"

"My name is Will." Will nodded his head.

"Well then Will would you like to duelize with me and have some fun flying around?"

"Du-Duel-" Will stuttered.

"Du-le-i-ze." Nights emphasized every syllable.

Owl came over to explain, "Duelizing allows you and Nights to assimilate with one another."

Will looked at Owl in confusion.

"Well I guess you would understand it better if you just tried it, come over and touch Nights' hand you'll see what I mean."

Will looked at his hand then looked at Nights'.

"Come on Will, it won't hurt I promise."

Will touched Nights' outstretched hand. He felt light envelop him and he closed his eyes relishing in the happiness that grew inside of him as the light grew. When he opened his eyes he felt a sudden rush of joy course through his entire body.

"This is amazing!" he laughed and looked around he was several feet off the ground, "I'm flying!" Will flew around the plaza savoring every minute of it.

"Thank goodness you didn't freak out." He heard Nights' voice; He stopped flying, and looked around.

"Nights, where are you."

"I'm you silly; didn't Owl make it perfectly clear that I assimilate with visitors?"

"That's cool but kind of weird and creepy." Will shivered feeling a little uneasy about sharing another person's body.

"Now that I think about it, it is pretty creepy." Nights laughed, his laugh was so playful and contagious that Will couldn't help but join in.

"Hey Will," Nights said now totally ecstatic in finding someone that liked his humor, "how about you practice flying through the trees over there."

"O.k." Will said smiling from ear to ear, being with Nights just made him so happy, he had never felt such joy.

Will flew gracefully through the trees swerving around them and spinning around in tight circles. He came out of the forest and looked around under him was a vast ocean that stretched off into the horizon. The water was so dark and so dense that you couldn't even call it black, it was darker.

"How is that even possible?" Will asked himself, but of course Nights heard him.

"What?"

"The water," Will pointed at it, "It's so dark, even darker then black."

Nights shivered.

"What's wrong Nights?"

"Black isn't my favorite color," Nights hugged himself and said, "Make sure you don't go near that ocean, ever.

"Why not?" Will felt Nights' fear and knew what ever this ocean was it was bad.

"It could take away your soul and you may never come back."

"Oh," Will felt himself slowly falling, "uh, Nights, we're falling."

"Whoa." Nights shot up into the air and landed on the cliff over looking the ocean.

"What in the world happened," Will was totally freaking out, "I almost died back there, Nights, why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry," Nights kicked at the ground, "my flight is pretty much controlled by my mood, if I'm not happy I don't fly."

"Oh," Will felt a little sheepish, "sorry I yelled at you."

"You don't have to be sorry," a bubbly tone came back to Nights' voice, "I almost killed you back there you have all the right in the dream world to freak out."

Will laughed.

"Come on," Nights said jumping up in the air, "if we don't get back to the dream gate soon Owl will lose what little feathers he has left."

Will laughed and shot off towards the dream gate.

Will landed softly on the cobblestone floor of the plaza. Light enveloped Will and he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he saw Nights next to him, sitting cross-legged in mid air.

"Oh there you are Will," Nights said teasingly, "I had wondered where you had run off to."

"Hoo," Owl said inquisitively, "the door to Nightopia has appeared."

"Didn't see that coming." Nights said dully.

"Hoo, look at that light could it be, a red ideya, that must have called forth the do-"

Owl was cut off by Nights, who pushed him out of the way so he could talk to Will.

"That's amazing Will, lets go see what your dreams are, I'll meet you on the other side of the door." Nights lifted his hand to the sky; he disappeared with a pulse of air and a sound like he was ripping a hole into oblivion.

Will looked at the door to Nightopia and smiled, he loved adventure.


	5. Chapter five: head start

Chapter five: head start

Will came though the door to Nightopia and heard light music dancing throughout the park-like setting.

"Over here Will." Nights waved Will over; small creatures were floating at Nights feet.

"Who are they, Nights?" Will asked.

"These are just some of the creatures that call this beautiful place home."

"Really?" Will looked at the small raindrop shaped creatures that danced around Nights.

"Yes," Owl suddenly appeared next to Will, who almost fell over, "There are many types of Nightopian life; there are animals, like I am, these cute creatures here, and some that even look similar to your kind, Visitor."

The Nightopians squeaked and ran away.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"Hello there Nights good to see you again," Will looked behind him, a creature with pail skin and ice cold blue eyes floated a foot off the ground stared at Nights mockingly, "Where's your persona, Took it off again did you?"

"Humph," Nights turned his back to the menacing creature, "Reala, did you come all this way just to nag me?"

"I go to all this trouble to come and see you and this is how you treat me?"

Nights whirled around and pointed a finger at Reala, "I used to treat you better!"

There was a long moment where Nights and Reala just stared at each other, then, Nights' eyes filled with tears and he turned away with a disappointed sigh.

Reala's hands were shaking, he balled them into fists, _No, I can't show weakness, not to him, _"Seize the traitor!" With a wave of Reala's hand the three hideous bird creatures, which had been lying in wait behind him, swooped in and grabbed Nights.

"Hey, let him go!" Will yelled angrily at Reala.

"No lad, stay back your no match for that one." Owl said getting between Will and Reala

"Yes, listen to the old bird boy, Nights never did and look where that got him," Reala indicated up over the hill where a giant gold bird cage had appeared, held up by a huge chain, "And if you want to stay alive I wouldn't go any where near it."

Then Reala flew away. 

Nights floated in his golden prison wondering if Reala would come back as quickly as he had the last time.

"If Reala doesn't come back soon he won't have anything to pick up." The guard said to Nights.

"What," Nights looked up at the Nightmaren guard, "Oh, its you."

The guard grunted, "Oh, its you,' is that how you greet everyone?"

"Well I would call you by name if I knew what it was."

"My name is Reginald." The guard said.

Nights burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Reginald asked.

"No really," Nights asked through his laughter, "What's your name."

The guard grunted irritably, "That is my real name; Reginald Nightmaren, Night guard of the North gate, I used to be the day guard but then I got stuck guarding Nightopian cages instead."

"Oh," Nights stopped laughing, "So was that a promotion?"

"Well I do get to see more of Nightopia," Reginald mused, "Hey look there's the visitor, should I start running?"

"Oh, don't worry I'll give you a head start."

"Nights!" Will ran up the hill to where the massive cage held his new friend.

"Come on Will," Nights said cheerfully, "Even though it seems like it we don't have all day."

Will climbed the chain of the immense bird cage to meet Nights.

"Let's go Will." Nights held out his hand and Will took it. With a rush of warmth and a spark of light they became one, and the bird creature took flight.

Will tried to shoot off after it but was held back.

"What's wrong Nights?" Will asked impatiently.

"I promised him a head start." Nights said.

Will blinked Nights sounded so serious, "What?"

But Nights wasn't listening, he was counting down, "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, now!" Nights shot off and then let Will have control, the switch was almost undetectable, Will felt the wonderful rush of joy past through him once again and he whooped with delight as he went racing after the bird. When Will caught up to the hideous creature he instantly knew what to do, he grabbed onto one of its talons with both hands and spun a tight circle around the creature, with a brilliant purple light and the sound of a huge storm being sucked into a drain pipe the bird was gone.

"That…was…awesome!" Will spun in another tight circle listening to the odd sound it made as it was completed he laughed and went speeding though the oversized park setting, pulling his arms in and spinning tightly to make himself go faster.

"Stop, stop, pleas," Nights said laughing despite himself, "Your making me sick, I can only drill dash for so long."

"You have a name for it?" Will asked, complying with Nights' plea, "What about the circle thing." Will demonstrated, laughing at the ridiculous sound the circle made.

"It's called a paraloop; it sends things anywhere I want them to go, now fly down lower so we can separate."

Will did as he was told and, with another spark of light they separated again.

"So why is this place so big?" Will asked, looking up at a toadstool that towered above them.

"You tell me," Nights said happily, "It's your dream."

Will didn't have an answer for that one but the place did remind him of the park a block from his house, he started walking.

"Where are you off to?" Nights asked.

Will turned around, Nights was looking up at the toadstool rocking on the balls of his feet, still a few inches off the ground.

"Did you say that to me?" Will asked uncertainly.

"Hm?" Nights turned around, "oh, yes I was wondering where you were going." Nights went back to staring at the toadstool.

Will went to stand next to Nights and looked up at the toadstool trying to see what Nights was staring at, "What are you staring at?" he finally asked.

"Nothing really," Nights said still staring up, "I'm listening."

"To what?" Will was starting to think Nights was a few grapes short of a whole bushel.

"Everything," Nights answered, "The wind, the birds, the river…" Nights' voice trailed off and he closed his eyes, and then surprised Will by falling backward into the tall grass.

"Are you o.k.?" Will looked down at Nights, slightly flustered.

Nights opened one of his stunning blue-purple eyes and asked, "You don't relax much do you?"

"Well of coarse I relax." Will said indignantly, crossing his arms and turning away from Nights.

"Well then come and relax." Nights grabbed one of the belt loops of Will's pants and pulled him down.

Will landed with a surprised whoa, and an intake of breath when he hit the hard ground, "What did you do that for?"

But Nights didn't answer, "Don't you just love the sun." he inhaled and stretched his whole body; he let out a contented sigh and relaxed again.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Will asked.

Nights laughed, "Visitors ask so many questions, no there's nothing wrong with me, I'm just glad to be out of that cage… Don't you just love the sun?"

"O.k. you're definitely crazy," Will sighed and laid down next to Nights, "Yes I think the sun is pretty cool."

Nights and Will laughed together.


	6. Chapter six: dark clouds and stone hands

Chapter six: Dark clouds and stone hands

Helen hid behind a broken pillar in the dream world she had dubbed Aqua Garden, because of all the floating water and flying fish. She had met Adia's three younger sisters, Lilly, Katie, and Elise, and they were on there third round of hide and seek. Helen was currently undefeated.

Nights appeared next to her, with a sound of ripping space, and was about to say hello when Helen put a finger to her lips, Nights immediately hid behind a bush not far away.

"29, 30, ready or not here I come." Elise's voice sang out.

Helen pressed herself closer to the pillar as she herd the youngest of the siblings getting closer.

Nights dashed out of his hiding place and grabbed Elise, who screamed and then began to laugh ecstatically, "Big brother, big brother!"

Helen looked at them from her hiding place to see Nights lying on his back tossing Elise up into the air as she laughed hysterically.

"Dog pile!" Katie and Lilly came out from where they were hiding and jumped on top of Nights, who screamed.

"It seems that none of you know how to play hide and seek," Adia came out of her hiding place and stood over the defeated Nights, "You can defeat the big bad Nightmarens but you cant beat a, nine year old, and eight year old, or a five year old."

"Wasn't my fault they ambushed me," Said Nights, who was still lying on the ground even though the three young girls had gotten off of him, "You want to help me up?" Nights put his arms in the air and Adia grabbed onto his wrists and pulled him to his feet.

"Olly olly oxen free." Nights said looking at Helens hiding place, Helen came out from behind the vine wrapped pillar and sighed.

"I guess the games over then?" Helen said disappointedly.

"I didn't say that," Nights said, "I just didn't want you hiding in the same spot when I came seeking, it wouldn't be fair."

"Adia!" a scream pierced everyone's ears, even Nights who didn't seem to have any ears; it also seemed to hurt him the worst.

"Guess the game is over." Nights whimpered as his ears throbbed.

A women in a short, deep blue, dress came running up the hill and hugged Adia protectively in her arms, "Get away from my daughters you freak of nature!"

Nights winced and looked away from the woman that had just insulted him.

"Hey," Helen said standing up for Nights since he wasn't going to stand up for himself, "you don't have to be so rude I-" Nights put a hand on Helens shoulder, she looked up. His huge blue-purple eyes begged her to stop talking, Helen kept her mouth shut.

"I would advise you to stay away from that hideous creature young lady he's nothing but trouble." The woman said to Helen.

Nights sighed sadly and blinked back a few tears. The woman took one last menacing look at Nights before walking away with her children, leaving Nights and Helen alone.

"Why dose that woman not like you?" Helen asked.

"I'll tell you later," Nights held out his hand, "Come on, I have to clear my head and I can't leave you by yourself."

Helen took Nights' hand and felt a rush of warmth as she duelized with Nights.

Nights and Helen floated through the air quietly, Helen had tried to talk to Nights but his mind was elsewhere.

Helen spotted some dark clouds off in the distance, "Nights, What is that?"

Nights stopped and looked at the dark clouds rolling closer to them as they watched, "They're just like the clouds over Nightmare."

"You've noticed them to," Owl flew up next to them, "The Nightmarens draw nearer every second."

As the clouds came closer something huge and menacing emerge from the cloud, Helen felt a wave of panic as the thing opened and turned out to be a massive stone hand. Terror that wasn't her own swept through Nights' body as a massive and horrifying eye opened in the middle of the stone hand's palm.

"No," Nights uttered in complete terror, "It can't be!"

A tornado gusted apparently formed by the horrible eye, and Helen felt herself being torn away from Nights' body, she screamed in pain and fright as she fell to the ground.

_'No, no,_ Nights felt his energy leave him as Helen was torn away from his body,

'_Why here why now, I…" _his mind clouded as he began to fall, _'so this is it, I'm going to die by falling out of the sky, that's ironic." _He laughed weakly and fell to the ground far below him.

Helen opened her eyes slowly and looked around her, _'I'm still alive!'_ she thought happily. She got up slowly and looked around. Nights was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. At first she though he was waiting there for her to wake up, but the way he was laying didn't look very comfortable, she walked over to him, "Nights?" he didn't answer, "Nights, are you o.k.?" She got down on her knees and shook him lightly; he moaned and slowly opened his eyes.

Nights' vision was blurred but he could make Helen out, "So you died too?" he slurred weakly.

"No Nights, I'm not dead and neither are you." Helen sounded muffled.

"Do you have your hand over your mouth?" Nights squinted but his vision didn't focus, "when I thought of heaven I didn't think it would be so blurry."

"Helen thank goodness you're o.k." Owl flew over happy to see Helen alive.

"You're dead to Owl, crap," Nights closed his eyes and then opened them as wide as he could, "Is everything blurry for you too?" he asked Helen.

"What's wrong with him?" Owl asked Helen.

"I don't know," Helen said, "He thinks he's dead."

Nights tried to lift his hands so he could rub his eyes but he was only able to wiggle his fingers, "how come you two can move and I can't, and could you take your hands off your mouths, it's starting to bug me."

"Maybe something happened to Nights when he and I got pulled apart," Helen said, "Maybe if we duelize again he'll get better."

"It's worth a try." Owl agreed.

"Hey Nights," Helen said, "Do you think you can duelize with me?"

"I guess, but you're going to have to grab my hand from where it is 'cuz I can't move it."

Helen grabbed Nights' hand and Nights screwed his eyes shut, trying as hard as he could to duelize. He soon felt a tingle allover his body signifying that he had successfully duelized with Helen. He felt a surge of power as his strength returned to him. Nights opened his eyes, everything was clear again. He sat up and rubbed his aching head.

"What exactly happened back there?" Helen asked.

"I don't know," Nights said still a little shaken, "But, as it turns out, being separated from a visitor by someone besides me makes me amazingly weak."

"And delusional." Owl added.

"Oh, shut up," Nights swatted at the old bird then held his head as pain surged through it from the sudden action, "I have a splitting headache."

"I've noticed." Helen said heatedly.

Nights' separated from her and laid back down, "Don't talk to me for the next hour o.k."

Helen looked at Owl wondering what she should do.

"Come on," Owl whispered, "I'll take you to Adia's house."


	7. Chapter seven: father

Chapter seven: Father

Will sat on the shore of a small river that reminded him of the one where his father had taught Will to swim, Will let out a sigh.

He heard a loud sound like space had been ripped open and knew Nights was back.

"Ow," Nights said, "o.k. maybe I was wrong about the headache being gone."

Nights sat cross-legged in the air next to Will, "Hey," Nights said cheerfully, he smiled widely and then wished he hadn't, his head throbbed painfully, "I hate headaches."

"Me too," Will said, "this place looks just like the park my father would take me to when I was little."

"Your father?" Nights asked.

"Yeah, don't you have a father Nights?"

Nights landed on the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest, "I guess you could call him a father."

"Really," Will looked at Nights, "What kind of guy is he?"

"Well he…" Nights massaged his left hand, _'I can't tell him, what if he freaks out and starts treating me like Adia's mom dose, or worse.' _

The wind picked up kicking dust into the air, Nights covered his eyes.

"Nights, the Nightopians!"

Nights looked up. The small marshmallow-like angels were being sucked into a black cloud.

"We need to save them," Nights held out his hand for Will, "We can use my paraloop to send them somewhere safe.

Will took Nights' hand and duelized with him. Nights shot into the air and encircled a group of freighted Nightopians, who smiled when they knew they were going to be o.k.

"Nights," Will pointed up closer to the black vortex, "That doesn't look like the type of Nightopians were saving."

Nights looked up and recognized the brown-blond hair and light pink dress of the youngest of Adia's sisters, "Elise!" Nights flew towards her, hoping he wasn't too late.

As they got closer to the vortex Nights felt the familiar sensation of comfort that he had before he had left his masters care he closed his eyes, _'your fine, everything will be o.k., let her go the master will take care of her.' _ Nights hesitated and shook his head trying to shake the feeling away, but he couldn't, "Will," he gave Will control and he was able to save Elise.

Will was able to save the rest of the Nightopians, and Nights managed not to separate with Will and take in the comfort that his master gave him. _I can't go back,_ Nights thought after separating with Will, _not after what the Wizemin did to the Nightopians, not after what I had almost done to Adia… _ Nights had half a mind to kill Adia that day he had helped her escape, _why do I trust her, _he had thought, _she's just some little pathetic Nightopian girl, and master says that Nightopians are evil, but…_

It had been that word, but, that had changed everything Nights believed in. Adia had been his friend for three months and he trusted her, but his master had created him, all he is he owes to his master. Nights sighed in disgust, he sounded like Reala.

"Big brother," Elise looked up at Nights worriedly, "you look sad."

"Am I that readable?" Nights smiled and picked Elise up, "I'm just glad you're o.k." He hugged her close, "You should go before your mom see's you with me."

"O.k. bye, bye big brother." Elise waved and ran down the hill to her house.

"Oops," Nights flew the opposite direction of Adia's house Will trailing behind him.

"Nights," Will gasped when Nights finally stopped, "Why are we running?"

"I'm not allowed to be around Adia's family."

Will leaned against the stem of a large dandelion and put his hands over his head, trying to control his breathing, "who's Adia?"

"My best friend." Nights looked back in the direction Adia's house was, _that's why I left Nightmare, _Nights thought,_ I want to protect my friends._


	8. Chapter eight: Girania

Chapter eight: Girania

Nights, Duelized with Helen, floated on his back sailing over the cool clear ocean of aqua garden.

"So Nights," Helen said, "When do you think were going to find my Ideya?"

"I don't know," Nights said drowsily.

"Are you about to fall asleep?"

"Would you mind if I did?" Nights made a show of yawning and closed his eyes,

Helen opened them again.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

"Just you." Nights said.

The two friends heard a loud splash as a huge fish jumped out of the water.

"Well that can't be good." Nights shot away from the fish before it ate them.

"Nights," Helen said franticly, "What do we do?"

"I'm thinking," Nights dogged another attempt of the fish making him its next meal, _I bet that fish has Helen's Ideya, but which Nightmaren fish are you? _

Nights dogged the fish again and got a good look at it, _Girania! O.k. what did Reala say about Girania… _the fish came at them head first, Nights push off the nose of the fish and a light bulb went on in his head, _that's right the third eye, if you press on the third eye he turns into a bunch of colorful balloons… or was it multiple Giranias?_

"Nights watch out!" Helen managed to dodge Girania just barley touching the scales on the fish's belly.

"O.k. I know how to beat it," Nights said watching Girania swimming around for another attack, "We need to push the fish's third eye into its socket-"

"That's gross!" Helen said.

"Well its ether that or death."

Helen pondered for a moment, taping Nights' chin with his finger.

"Don't tell me you're considering death!"

The giant fish jumped out of the water, Nights dogged it and pushed the third eye back into its socket.

With a soft click the giant fish burst into a thousand brightly colored balloons.

_No multiples, thank heavens, _"come on we need to paraloop those balloons away!" Nights said urgently.

"What's a paraloop?" Helen asked frightfully.

Nights sighed, "Just follow my lead." Nights flew into the mass of floating balloons and started Paralooping them away.

Girania changed back into a fish, a slightly smaller and less deadly fish.

_O.k. _Nights thought, _we just need to do that about six more times and we'll be fine… I hope._

Nights and Helen pushed and paralooped for what seemed like, to Nights, forever.

Finally Girania didn't have enough balloons to regenerate and he was gone. Nights closed his eyes and separated from Helen.

Helen slowly opened her eyes she saw white clouds all around her and felt marvelously peaceful. A clear orb descended to her, she held it in her hands.

"This must be an Ideya," Helen said, "A missing piece of my heart."

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of White Ideya of purity returning to its rightful place.


	9. Chapter nine: love and hate

Chapter Nine: love and hate

Nights appeared in Will's dream world and saw Adia talking to Will.

"Hey Nights," Will jogged over to where Nights was hovering then looked behind him in horror, "Nights, look out!"

Nights turned around but didn't manage to see what Will had seen because he had been kicked in the face.

Nights held his jaw as blood poured out of his mouth then felt pure terror and knew he had been hit by an aura, a split second later he hit his head against the cliff face and fell into the deep lake below.

"Nights!" Will looked down into the lake looking for any sign of Nights, "Nights!"

Reala laughed smugly.

"Why you-" Will ran at Reala but Adia held him back.

"No stop the best thing we can do is hope Nights is o.k."

Reala Laughed again, _of course he's o.k. _Reala thought, _he's not going down that easy._

Reala laughed for a few more moments as Adia and Will searched for any sign of there fallen friend. Reala's laugh became awkward and then died, _he's not…he can't…_ Reala landed and looked over the edge of the cliff; "Nights?" he said silently his feeling of triumph turned to horror, "No," He knew staying right where he was, was just fine, Reala could bring Nights back dead the master wouldn't care, but… He shuffled his feet fearfully, "Come on Nights," finally; he couldn't take it anymore, "Nights! Nights pleas don't do this, don't die… I-I'm coming!" Reala jumped off the cliffs edge into the water and used the power of his persona to transform into a dolphin.

Reala searched under the water for his brother, not caring what the visitor or Adia thought, not caring about what his master would do to him, he just needed to save his little brother. Reala spotted Nights, his leg had caught in some underwater plant life, supposedly the reason why he hadn't surfaced, Reala turned back to his original form and struggled to free Nights' leg, praying to his master that Nights was still alive.

Reala finally managed to free Nights; he grabbed his limp brother around the waste and pulled him to the surface.

Reala gasped and sputtered as he surfaced with Nights in his arms, he drug Nights' limp body onto the beach as Will and Adia ran down the sand.

"Nights!" Will was ready to knock some sense into that no good pail face but Adia held him back, "Let me go!" he commanded.

"No, look." Adia pointed to the two boys on the beach.

Reala took something off Nights' vest; it looked like a costume mask. Will had never notice it. Reala leaned down putting his lips to Nights' forehead, "Pleas," Reala whispered, his hands shaking as he rested them on Nights' cheeks, "master, let him live, if I must take my own life I will, pleas don't take him away from me, I cant live without him!"

Nights gasped and coughed up water.

Reala laughed in relief and stood up; he wiped tears from his face and flew away before Nights realized what had happed.

"Nights,"

Nights opened his eyes and saw Adia's smiling face, he smiled back, "who saved me?"

"Reala did." Will said in amazement.

Nights' stunning blue-purple eyes widened, and so did his smile, "He did?"

Adia nodded, "Yes, he did, and he was crying."

"And he was shaking." Will put in.

Nights closed his eyes, _if only you would admit you still love me Reala…_ Nights sighed, "Adia, You should go before your mom catches you with me."

"You sure you'll be o.k.?"

"Of course," Nights said teasingly, "I have the big, strong, iron Will to protect me."

Will looked away in a makeshift pout, "you don't have to be so mean about it."

Nights laughed and then coughed up a little more water.

"Are you _sure _you'll be fine?"

Nights smiled warmly at his friend's compassion, he held out his hand and Adia took it and squeezed it worriedly.

"I'll be fine Adia, I don't go down that easy, I have to clear my head anyway, and you know how I am when I do that."

Adia laughed and stood up, "Will," She walked over to where Will was standing, "Would you do the honor of walking me home?"

Will looked over at Nights, who had sat up, he nodded to Will.

"Of course Adia, I'd love to." Will and Adia walked up the steep beach and disappeared.

Reala watched from the shadows as Adia and Will walked away leaving Nights alone, _maybe I could…_ he flew slightly closer to the beach then stopped as Nights stood up and brushed some sand off his legs.

"Hey Reala," Nights called, "I know you're still here."

_You can't go down there,_ Reala thought, he already felt stupid for saving Nights' life.

"And I also know you're to proud to expose yourself,"

Reala laughed, _oh Nights you know me to well. _He felt warmth grow in his heart, _love, I love my brother, and why shouldn't I?_ Reala shook his head, _I shouldn't because he betrayed us, but… _but. Why did that word keep crossing his mind?

"I just want to say thank you Reala, thank you." Reala heard Nights' bubbly laughter and smiled, _it's impossible I-I can't hate him, he's to…_ Reala tried to find the right word but he couldn't, "You're indescribable Nights." Reala whispered.

"I find myself wishing I could hug you…would you expose yourself, just this once, and show me what I already know to be true, I won't tell, I promise."

Reala almost did expose himself, he so desperately wanted to, he wanted to rush over and hold his little brother in his arms and tell him just how much he love him, he wanted to cry tears of joy and stay in that moment, Forever. But the loyal part of his mind was to strong,_ what are you, crazy, Nights is a traitor and he doesn't deserve your love, your master dose. _Reala flew in the direction of Nightmare, but not before he was able to utter, just loud enough for Nights to hear, "You're welcome little brother."


	10. Chapter ten: inner battle

Chapter Ten: Inner battle

Reala stood in front of the hall of mirrors, he was completely terrified of what he saw, but, every time he passed the hall he couldn't help looking and his ridiculous and carefree reflection.

"Hello again," Reala's reflection smiled at him, "have you been swimming?"

"No!" Reala said irritability to his reflection, "I was being an idiot."

"What did you do?"

"I saved Nights from drowning and then just left him on the beach; I should have brought him back with me."

"Why," His reflection traced around his eyes where his persona would be, if he was wearing it, "Are you lonely?"

"No I am not lonely, and would you quit doing that!"

"Doing what?" His reflection said innocently.

"Tracing your eyes it's really starting to bug me."

"Oh, sorry." His reflection crossed his arms over his chest.

Reala's reflection faded to the real Reala as a young female Nightmaren stopped and stood in front of the mirror with him.

"Who are you talking to?" The Nightmaren asked.

_Oy, _Reala thought, _a freshy, _ "Name and rank freshy."

The freshy stood at attention realizing who she was talking to, "Teara sir, ninth level sir, just on my way to familiarize my self with my new surroundings sir!"

"Never forget your place Teara, you are a freshy and will be treated as such until your training is over, I'm letting you off with a warning this time, next time you approach me treat me the way you should."

"May I ask what to call you sir?"

"You call me lord Reala."

"Yes sir lord Reala sir!"

"As you were."

The young Nightmaren saluted and walked away.

"People must really like you here," His reflection faded back to its bubbly ridicules behavior, "Them calling you lord Reala and all, is there a Reala fan club?" his reflection Looked at him excitedly, "I want to be in the Reala fan club, I wonder If they would give me a discount if I told them I was your reflection?"

Reala covered his mouth, he didn't want his reflection to see he was laughing, but his reflection was to smart.

"Oh, I see that I see that, you're smiling you're smiling, Nights must have really warmed your heart this time."

"No he did not, I hate that brat, he just confuses me that's all."

Reala's reflection snorted, "You can't hide stuff from me ReRe, I'm your reflection."

Reala's anger flared and the glass cracked from the force of his aura.

"You are not my reflection you're and idiot just like that pitiful excuse for a Nightmaren, I hate him."

The broken mirror showed many reflections of Reala's fear; his face was calm and sad, "then why did you save him?"

The glass shattered and fell to the floor of the hall many stories below.

Reala let go of his whip shaped aura and it disappeared with a sinister hiss. Reala was shaking in terror. His reflection had said the very thing that had been torturing his mind since he had walked into the safety and comfort of the Castile walls.

What was he to do know? He couldn't go to the master's chamber not after disgracing himself the way he did, he wasn't going out into Nightopia again until he was Certain the scatterbrained Nights had totally forgotten the whole incident, so he floated slowly down the black polished stone hall to his room.

When Reala passed the large doors that opened to Nights' "inner sanctum" and saw that something was out of place, he stopped, Reala didn't exactly know what it was, and then he found it. The door was open just slightly but just enough for Reala to know that someone was prying.

Reala pushed open the large doors into the only bright room in the whole of Nightmare Castile. Nights had insisted upon having the ceiling totally removed and replaced with a giant pane of glass, "I'll be able to read better in the light of the Sun." he had said, and, of coarse, master Wizemin had done what Nights Wanted. The Wizemin was always so obsessed with Nights; he gave him books, let him laze about, and made Reala his private tutor.

_Not a tutor, _Reala thought, _I was more like a babysitter. _

Reala looked around, everything was the same. White walls, high ceiling, and rows of book selves that went on for miles. Reala looked to the left where a large firm cushion sat, that was where Reala had taught Nights how to fight,

_Lot of good that did me_. Reala thought.

Reala looked to the right where a beautiful, white, grand piano stood. Nights had played it for a while but had figured out that he was able to play the flute without actually having one. Reala, however, was taken in by the amazing sound of the piano; he had played it while Nights had studied. Nights had said he didn't mind it, _"It's nice to have background music anyway."_

Reala had totally forgotten about the instrument. He walked over and opened the top of the grand piano, "Maybe just once more." He sat down on the piano bench caressed the ivory keys. Reala played a soft cord and listened as it echoed around the large room; he closed his eyes and played the song that Nights had made up so many years ago. He took his hands off the keys and listened as the last notes echoed through room.

"Did you make that up?"

Reala spun around. It was that ninth level girl. She was sitting in the chair that Reala liked to call the bubble chair; well actually it was more like a half bubble. It hung a few inches off the floor held up by a long chain that hung from the rafters.

"What are you doing in here?" Reala asked the freshy.

"Well," The young girl began, "I was looking around, like I said I doing, and I found this place and I thought it was pretty cool so I was going to hang out in here for a while and a few minutes later you came in and looked around and you went to the piano and played that pretty tune and I asked you if you made it up and then you said 'what are you doing here?' And I said well I-"

"O.k. o.k. that's enough information," Reala kneaded his forehead; _this is just like talking to Nights. _

"Are you o.k. sir? You look like you're going to be sick." The girl came over and felt his forehead. Reala went rigid anger pulsing through him, _how dare that little ingrate touch me. _

The girl sat on the knees in front of him and felt his cheek and Reala looked into her concentrated eyes. They were a soft saffron color and seemed to twinkle when she was concentrating, just like Nights' did. Reala let a tear slip down his cheek and it hit the young girl's finger.

"What's wrong?" her eyes met Reala's they were filled with kindness, and light dance in them as she smiled, _she's just like Nights, _Reala thought, _I don't want to be reminded of him anymore, he's a traitor, he is dead to me, why do I still care about what happens to him, what's wrong with me?_

"You look unhappy," The girl thought for a moment and then smiled, "I know what will make you happy!" she skipped over to the half bubble chair and pulled a book out of it, then skipped back over to Reala, and held it out for him to see, "A ridiculous Grimm fairytale!" she smiled widely thinking she had made everything better, but she had only made it worse.

"Get out," Reala said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"I said get out!"

The girl dropped the book in shock and ran for the door; she managed to get through it before Reala picked the book up and threw it at the door. The book hit the door with a loud thump and fell to the floor fallowed soon after by Reala, who laid down and rested his cheek against the cool, white, tile floor. Reala stayed there and refused to get up until his master needed him.


	11. Chapter eleven: world of glass

Chapter eleven: The World of Glass

Helen opened her eyes hands still over her heart for fear that her Ideya would be ripped from her heart.

"Why am I back in the plaza?" Helen asked herself.

"Because," Owl came out of nowhere, causing Helen to stumble and almost fall over, "you found the Ideya that was in your first dream world but your other Ideya are in the other dream worlds"

"So what's the next world?" Helen asked, she was ready for another adventure.

"It is beyond that door," Owl indicated a new door right next to the first, "the dream world beyond that door was created by your white Ideya."

But Helen had stopped listening to Owl's rant and ran over and opened the door to her new dream world.

When she first stepped into her new dream world her fist thought was; _glass, that's pretty cool, _

"It's so beautiful." She said in awe.

Helen heard the familiar sound of Nights' flight and waited, happily, for him.

Nights flew around a glass pillar and spotted Helen; he flew down to her and bowed. "Welcome to the world of glass."

Helen laughed, "Hey, what's the funny mask for?"

"What," Nights lifted his hand to his face, _my persona? I don't remember putting it on. _"Oh it's nothing." Nights took his persona off his face, a little reluctantly, and slid it into the loop in his vest, making sure it was buttoned securely before turning back to Helen.

"Has that always been there?" Helen asked, looking at the persona curiously.

"Yeah," Nights said and then tried to change the subject, "This is a beautiful place, isn't it?"

"Yes," Helen said, "But I would think a world made completely of glass would be quiet fragile."

"Didn't Owl tell you? Nightopia is shaped by the heart of a visitor."

"My heart is fragile?" Helen said softly.

"You!"

Helen looked up. Three hideous bird creatures surrounded Nights and took him away.

"Nights!" Helen looked after them anxiously, "Don't worry Nights I'm coming."

"You could have been slightly less forceful!" Nights rubbed one of his shoulders where one of the bird creatures had punctured his skin, it wasn't bleeding but it was extremely painful.

"Well I couldn't help it," Reginald said crossly, "it's my job, and if you wouldn't struggle so much you wouldn't get hurt like that."

Nights opened his mouth to argue more but he realized Reginald was right.

"You know," Nights said casually, "if you give me the key know this would all go a lot quicker, and you wouldn't have to get hurt."

"That's very tempting," Reginald said, "but Reala would crush me to a pulp and grind my bones to make his bread."

Nights laughed, "I like you Regg you should come over to my house and we could play cards or something."

"Again, very tempting," Reginald smiled, "but hanging out with you would be a sign of treason and I would get my head chopped off."

"You don't have to go back to Nightmare, I have a spare room."

Reginald frowned, "I owe my life to master Wizemin I can't betray him, speaking of betrayal, why'd you leave?"

"I met a Nightopian girl in the dungeons and she told me all about Nightopia and about how beautiful it was, you could say I saw with my ears not my eyes."

"Hmm," Reginald thought about that for a moment closed his eyes, "Opps," Reginald let the key slip through his fingers and fall to the ground, "part of me thinks you're right, but I'm still loyal to my master, but maybe, one day, I won't be, seeing with your ears makes sense you should try it on Reala, he'll either get really mad or understand your choice better, I know I do." And with that Reginald flew away.

"Nights," Helen ran up to the cage and looked up in bewilderment, "where's the guard?"

"He had to go to the rest room, but he left the key," Nights pointed to the key that Regg had left, "you think you could come and unlock the cage for me?"

Helen looked at the key in amazement, "you mean he just left and didn't take the key?"

"Yeah pretty much, now get me out of here!"


	12. Chapter twelve: DonBalon

Chapter Twelve: DonBalon

Nights stood on the hill overlooking Adia's house but he wasn't looking at the house he was looking at the cliff that surrounded the hilltop and made it into a little alcove of sorts.

"Lot of stuff happened here," he said to himself.

Every time Nights was in this alcove he thought about Reala, how Reala had hurt him, how he had hurt Reala… Nights balled his hands into fists then relaxed them and laughed to himself.

"No use in trying to hate him Nights it's just a waist of time."

Nights had tried so hard to hate Reala since he left Nights out in the snow to die, but no mater how hard Nights tried he couldn't help but think of everything Reala had taught him, what Reala had done for him, Reala had tolerated Nights no mater how annoying he could be.

"He promised no one would hurt me," Nights looked up at the perfect blue sky, "Is that why you saved me ReRe, because of that promise? I wish-"

"Nights," Will was walking up the hill to rejoin his floating friend, "You feeling o.k.?"

"Did Adia tell you to ask me that?" Nights smiled softly, still looking at the cliff face.

Will laughed, "Yeah, actually, she did, but I want to know if you're o.k. too."

"I'm fine," Nights looked down at Will, "but I'm not exactly sure how Reala feels."

"Yeah what was with him back there he-?"

The ground shook violently.

Will stumbled and grabbed Nights' legs for support, "it's an earthquake."

"No its not," Nights held out his hand for Will, "It's a Nightmaren, and I bet it has one of your Ideya."

Will took Nights' hand and once again felt the warmth and the joy of duelazation.

"Where do you think the Nightmaren is?" Will asked.

"I don't know," Nights said looking around cautiously, "But odds are it'll find us," Nights cupped his hands over his mouth, "Hey! Show yourself you scaredy 'maren."

Will put Nights hands over his mouth, "What are you doing, it'll find us."

Nights pulled his hands off his mouth, "Look, do you want your Idea or not?"

"Well I-"

"Good." Nights cupped his hands over his mouth again but he didn't have to.

A giant balloon shaped Nightmaren with crazy eyes and a jester hat bounced into view.

"DonBalon? You've got to be kidding me." Nights started laughing.

The Nightmaren turned in the direction of Adia's house and bounced towards it.

"Nights! DonBalon is going towards Adia's house!"

Nights stopped laughing and flew after the Nightmaren.

DonBalon Laughed as he jumped high into the air, ready to here the satisfying crunch of broken wood, but it didn't come. DonBalon looked up, Nights was holding him by one of the tassels on his hat, and DonBalon laughed madly and started to struggle.

"Oh no you don't," Nights stopped and spun in place swinging DonBalon around in a circle, "Will do the honor of letting go Will, when I say now," They spun a little longer then Nights yelled now and Will let go.

DonBalon went ricocheting of the cliff face of the alcove. When he stopped he let out one more horrible laugh and deflated.

Nights inhaled and separated from Will as he exhaled.

Will opened his eyes and saw nothing but soft white clouds. He looked up and saw a bright clear orb float down toward him he lifted his hands to meet it.

"This must be my Ideya, the Ideya of purity, wow."

He closed his eyes as his Ideya returned to his heart, where he hoped it would stay from know on.


	13. Chapter thirteen: an exchange of power

Chapter thirteen: an exchange of power

Helen ran trough the halls of the crystal Castile playing, her latest configured game. Maze tag, well it was more like maze hide and seek.

Helen ran around a corner and almost ran into Nights, who instantly pressed himself against the wall.

"What are we playing?" Nights whispered peeking around the corner to see if anyone else was coming.

"Maze tag." Helen said proudly.

Nights smiled at her pride, "make that up did you?"

Helen was about to answer but Nights pushed her down the hall, "someone's coming," He whispered.

As the walked silently down another hall Helen noticed Nights was actually walking.

"Why are you walking?" Helen asked Nights when they had found a good place to hide.

"It's against the rules for me to fly," Nights whispered in reply, "Gives me an unfair advantage."

Nights and Helen heard a loud whistle; Nights sighed then put his fingers to his lips and whistled back.

"What are you doing?" Helen lightly slapped Nights' arm, "they're going to find us."

"The game is over." Nights said sadly, floating out of their hiding place.

"Why?" Helen asked following Nights down the hall.

"Adia's mom is coming." Nights massaged his left hand and sighed.

Helen looked at the ground as they walked, she knew that Adia's mother, Margret, hated Nights with a passion, but Helen didn't now why.

"Here," Helen held out her hand, "you seem so much happier when were duelized.

Nights took her hand gratefully and felt the soothing and burning sensation of duelazation.

Nights flew out of the Castile laughing madly, He and Helen had just flown through the maze like Castile at ten times the speed they should have. Nights was bruised but he was happy, and that was good enough for Helen. Helen hated to see Nights sad because when he was sad everyone in a ten mile radius was sad, is emotions were that contagious.

"Having fun?"

Nights stopped dead in front of Reala's mocking face.

"What do you want Reala?"

Reala smiled menacingly, "I want to fight you, is that to much to ask?"

"I would love to fight you," Nights said fiercely, "but I won't fight you with Helen bonded with me, she's too fragile."

_So I am fragile, _Helen thought, _even Nights thinks so._

Reala thought about Nights' statement for a moment, "Then we'll just have to fix that won't we?" and, before Nights could react, Reala drove his hand into Nights' chest.

Nights felt Reala's hand go, harmlessly, trough his body and into his very soul. Nights gasped in shock and pain as Reala tore Helen from his body and threw her on the hard ground. Nights tried to say something mean and rude to Reala but his mind wouldn't work.

"Not fall asleep Nights," Reala said and viciously slapped Nights, "I want you to be awake to see my victory."

Nights stopped using what strength he still had to keep himself in the air and laid down on the stiff ground to let Reala finish him off.

"Giving up are you?" Reala put his foot on Nights' head and pushed it into the ground till he heard Nights groan in pain.

"Stop it!"

Reala looked over at the little visitor, "Well, since Nights can't save you, I'll take your Ideya and finish you off."

Reala held out his hand to pull the Ideya from the young girl's heart and got a strong punch to the face.

Reala stumbled back and looked at Nights; he was still on the ground, "who in the world-"

Reala was punched again and then kicked in the stomach; he looked up and saw the visitor standing in fighting position, defiance and courage shining in her eyes.

"Guess where all Nights' power went." The visitor smiled confidently.

Reala smiled back, "looks like I'm beat," He lifted his hand to the sky and was gone.

"How did you know that would work?" Nights rubbed his head and smiled weakly at his heroine.

"Well when I went to Adia's house when we first were forced apart Adia asked: if Nights loses all his power where dose it go?"

"It has to go somewhere, right that makes sense," Nights looked at the sky, "nothing can just disappear it would have to go somewhere else… the sun is beautiful today."


	14. Chapter fourteen: Two visitors meet

Chapter fourteen: two visitors meet

Will opened his eyes hands clutched over his heart, "Hmm, the plaza, I must have been sent here after that Wight cloudy place."

"Right you are lad," Owl appeared in Wills face, causing will to yell in shock and fall over.

"You really need to stop doing that," Will rubbed his sore rear and looked for the door back to his dream world, "Hey there's another door!"

"Yes that is where your next Ideya resides."

Will smiled.

"O.k. then let's go."

Will walked through the door and saw, first, a desert, then, as he looked farther he saw a theme park.

"Wow this is so cool," will looked around and noticed how disserted this place was, "but it feels lonely."

"Well," Owl explained, "Nightopia is shaped around a Visitors heart."

Will stopped, _I am lonely, when my father leaves, I don't have very many friends do I._

"I've been waiting for this moment visitor."

Will turned around to face Reala, he tried to look courageous but he was slightly sacred without Nights there to protect him.

Reala swooped in and grabbed will; one arm around Will's chest the other arm around his neck, claws dangerously close to pierce the skin of his throat.

"Let him go Reala!" Nights flew down from nowhere courage and hope shining in his eyes.

"Ah, Nights," Reala said contemptuously, "Late for the party are we? Still recovering from our little insistent I suppose."

"No," Nights said mockingly, "I just thought it would take longer for you to mend your wounded ego."

Nights moved a few inches closer but Reala stopped him, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, the boy's life is in my hands."

Nights Looked at Reala angrily and growled, teeth bared. Will noticed for the first time that Nights had sharp fangs in place of his canine teeth. Nights looked vicious like he was going to dash forward and tare a chunk of Reala's flesh off with his fangs, Will shivered a bit.

Reala snapped his fingers, Will herd the snap echo and saw black sparks emanate from Reala's fingers.

Nights was instantly ensnared in a golden cage anger still burning in his eyes, "Let him go Reala!"

"Still concerned about the visitor in your predicament," Reala sneered, "how…pathetic."

"It's called friendship Reala; you know what that means Reala?" Nights' expression changed from anger to disappointment, "it means caring for the ones you care about the people you love, your family…"

Reala griped Will's neck harder, "I have no use for this visitor anyway."

Reala Dropped Will onto the sand covered ground and drew a circle around him.

Will felt himself being pulled down into nothingness. The last thing Will heard before he was enveloped by darkness was Nights screaming his name.

Will opened his eyes and sat up. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Nights!" Will jumped up suddenly remembering what had happened, he needed to get to Nights; before it was to late.

Will looked around the marble floored room for a way out. He ran to a door on his right and stooped to see where he was.

"What?" he was right back where he started. He ran through the door again and ended up in the same room. He thought for a moment the turned around and went through the door he had come out of and found himself in the same room again.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Um, do you live here?"

Will looked around he knew someone had said something to him but he couldn't find them.

"You're the first human being I've seen in this world.

"No," Will answered the voice, "I was sent here from another world, something awful has happened to my friend, I have to hurry and get back to my own world."

"You're…Friend?"

Will nodded, "yeah, he's waiting for me to help him, if I could just find the door I'd be able to get back."

"I know where the door is."

Will turned around; a girl about his age was standing in the doorway.

"That's how I got here."

Will sighed with relief, "really, then pleas you've got to take my there…I don't want to be a pain but I don't know anything about this place and…"

"Don't you worry," the girl said happily, "I will take you there." Then she ran down the hall and Will followed her.

The girl lead Will through a maze of mirrors, it amazed him how the girl knew exactly where she was going.

Finally they came out of the giant maze out onto the tightly packed ground, and Will sighed again with relief when he saw the door.

"It's the door!" he ran towards it happily, glad to know he could save Nights from what ever would happen if Reala was able to take Nights away, then he turned to the girl, "thanks, now I can get back to my world."

"No problem," the girl smiled back, "I hope your friend is o.k."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Will said a little sheepishly, "I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Will."

"Hi Will," the girl said as if they had just met each other, "I'm Helen, be careful out there o.k.?"

"Yeah I will, thanks again Helen," Will waved and ran towards the door, now slightly worried about Nights, he hoped it wasn't too late.


	15. Chapter fifteen: bets and comments

Chapter fifteen: bets and comments

"I spy with my little eye something that is brown."

"The ground."

"Dang it!"

Reginald laughed, "your I spy has been the ground three times already."

"Guess its just wish full thinking," Nights shrugged, "K, it's your turn."

"I spy with my little eye…someone that's coming to save you."

Nights looked down to see Will running up to the cage.

"Will, you're alive!"

"Of coarse I am." Will said climbing up the chain.

"Guess I'll see you later then." Nights smiled at Reginald, and he smiled back.

"Don't get to cocky I might just catch you and throw you back in that cage."

Nights snorted, "Fat chance."

"I bet you I'll that I'll catch you before you get me." Reginald said confidently.

"Loser has to complement Reala?"

"Bring it on."

Nights turned to see Will just getting up into the cage.

"Wow you're slow."

"Oh shut up!"

Nights held out his hand and felt the painful tingle of duelazation.

Reginald commanded his bird to take flight, and Nights flew after them.

Reginald turned sharply and Nights did a three-sixty, turned sharply around a giant cactus, and ran right into Reginald's bird mount.

"Ha, ha!" Nights grabbed the bird's leg and span around it, and it was gone with a burst of purple light and sparks.

Reginald appeared in the grounds of Nightmare Castile.

"Crap!"

Reala was on the grounds with a few freshys, he looked up.

"I don't think you're capable of any kind of guard duty whatsoever Reginald."

Reginald landed his bird creature and hopped off of it, might as well do it now.

"I'm sorry lord Reala sir, the visitor returned and I was unable to recapture Nights."

"Just go and put your bird in its loft and take your time off before nightfall I want to see you up on the parapet on time, or you will have to answer to me."

"Yes sir lord Reala sir, and might I say that eyes are quite dazzling."

"Why thank you I…wait, what?"

Reginald walked over to his mount trying to hold in his laughter.

The freshys began chuckling and Reginald cracked up as he commanded his mount to take flight.

Reala stared after him in confusion and disbelief, "did he really just say that my eyes are…dazzling."

The freshys burst into laughter, they never knew anyone would be so ridiculous around here.

"Silence, all of you!" Reala commanded.

"Yes sir pretty eyes, sir." One of the freshys called out from the back. The freshys cracked up again, then were instantly silence by the crack of a whip.

"You can either be good and quiet or you can line you for a much needed whipping, now shut up and do as I say!"


	16. Chapter sixteen: chameleon

Chapter sixteen: chameleon

"So what do we do know?" Will had been getting slightly bored, yeah he was in a theme park but riding the same rides over and over was getting boring.

"I don't-" Nights looked around.

"What's wrong Nights?"

Nights shook his head, "I thought I heard something."

Will heard a faint laugh, "did you here that?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not just me," Nights and Will looked around for any signs of movement, "Come on, show yourself!"

Nights and Will were grabbed by the collar and pulled into nothing.

"What just happened?" Will looked around they were in some sort of dark bubble.

"This is chameleon's doing, I think." Nights scratched his head, _what did Reala say about chameleon?_

"Nights this place is crazy can we pleas get out of here."

"That's it!" Nights paralooped next to the wall of the bubble exposing the outside, "we need to get rid of this bubble and find chameleon."

Nights paralooped again, "your turn Will."

Will took control and paralooped a hole in the bubble.

"There's chameleon!" Nights pointed, "Paraloop him Will!"

"My pleaser," Will spun around the hideous excuse for a lizard and it disappeared with a flash of sparks.

Nights inhaled slowly and separated from Will, Separating with a visitor when they are half way into the Ideya cloud was not a pleasant experience because every bone in his body cried out, _no, no don't let him get it back, take it, give it to master Wizemin he needs it._

But Nights blocked it out and let Will take back his Ideya.

Will opened his eyes, he was back in that white clouded place.

An Ideya came down to him, sparkling like sapphire.

"This must be the Ideya of intelligence just two more Ideya left."

Will toke the Ideya back into his heart happy to know that he could get his Ideya back, with Nights' help of course.

Deep inside the Castile of nightmare Reala bowed his head in the presence of his angered master.

"Why have you failed me again Reala?" The Wizemin said furiously.

"I-I am sorry my master," Reala said anxiously, "Nights would have been so much easier to capture if those to visitors-"

"No excuses Reala!"

Reala averted his eyes, "yes master."

"I shall give you one more chance Reala," the Wizemin said regretfully, "I want you to send out Cerberus."

"The Hell Hound, master?" Reala said frightfully, Cerberus was vicious and would eat anything that was in front of it. It had no soul, no regret, all it knew was kill everything that crosses its path, Reala didn't want anything to do with the evil creature.

"This is your last chance Reala do not disappoint me."

"Yes master."


	17. Chapter seventeen: Bomamba

Chapter sixteen: chameleon

"So what do we do know?" Will had been getting slightly bored, yeah he was in a theme park but riding the same rides over and over was getting boring.

"I don't-" Nights looked around.

"What's wrong Nights?"

Nights shook his head, "I thought I heard something."

Will heard a faint laugh, "did you here that?"

"Yeah, I'm glad it's not just me," Nights and Will looked around for any signs of movement, "Come on, show yourself!"

Nights and Will were grabbed by the collar and pulled into nothing.

"What just happened?" Will looked around they were in some sort of dark bubble.

"This is chameleon's doing, I think." Nights scratched his head, _what did Reala say about chameleon?_

"Nights this place is crazy can we pleas get out of here."

"That's it!" Nights paralooped next to the wall of the bubble exposing the outside, "we need to get rid of this bubble and find chameleon."

Nights paralooped again, "your turn Will."

Will took control and paralooped a hole in the bubble.

"There's chameleon!" Nights pointed, "Paraloop him Will!"

"My pleaser," Will spun around the hideous excuse for a lizard and it disappeared with a flash of sparks.

Nights inhaled slowly and separated from Will, Separating with a visitor when they are half way into the Ideya cloud was not a pleasant experience because every bone in his body cried out, _no, no don't let him get it back, take it, give it to master Wizemin he needs it._

But Nights blocked it out and let Will take back his Ideya.

Will opened his eyes, he was back in that white clouded place.

An Ideya came down to him, sparkling like sapphire.

"This must be the Ideya of intelligence just two more Ideya left."

Will toke the Ideya back into his heart happy to know that he could get his Ideya back, with Nights' help of course.

Deep inside the Castile of nightmare Reala bowed his head in the presence of his angered master.

"Why have you failed me again Reala?" The Wizemin said furiously.

"I-I am sorry my master," Reala said anxiously, "Nights would have been so much easier to capture if those to visitors-"

"No excuses Reala!"

Reala averted his eyes, "yes master."

"I shall give you one more chance Reala," the Wizemin said regretfully, "I want you to send out Cerberus."

"The Hell Hound, master?" Reala said frightfully, Cerberus was vicious and would eat anything that was in front of it. It had no soul, no regret, all it knew was kill everything that crosses its path, Reala didn't want anything to do with the evil creature.

"This is your last chance Reala do not disappoint me."

"Yes master."


	18. Chapter eighteen: the truth

Chapter eighteen: the horrible truth is revealed

Will opened his eyes knowing he would see the plaza, and was surprised to see Owl's face an inch from his, Will fell over.

"You really know how to get someone's attention." Will said.

"Come on to the next dream world we've not a moment to lose."  
_What's the rush?_ Will thought.

Will walked though the door of his new dream world to see a dazzling city of lights.

He heard the music of a fluted and smiled Nights was waiting for him at the top of the hill.

Will started to walk up the hill when he saw Reala coming. He hid behind a conveniently placed bush, fallowed quickly by owl, and waited for Nights to make Reala leave.

"Hello Nights," Reala said, "how are you doing?"

Nights stopped playing his made up tune, "Go away Reala I don't want to talk to you," Nights turned so his back was facing Reala and continued playing his melody.

"Isn't that just like you Nights," Reala floated over and put a hand on Nights shoulder, "Always turning your back on people, even me your dear big brother the one that thought you everything you know."

Will gasped, "No it can't be true, Nights is a-a Nightmaren?"

Owl sighed regretfully, "I'm afraid it is true."

Nights stood up and brushed Reala's hand off his shoulder, "I never turned my back on you Reala, you just refuse to see what is real."

"I know exactly what is real," Reala said irritably.

"No you don't," Nights said sadly, "You see what your master wants you to see,"

Nights grabbed Reala's hand, but Reala pulled it away, "Why do you hate Nightopia?"

Reala opened his mouth to answer but then realized his answer was: because master says it's evil, he closed his mouth, then said, "I don't need to answer your stupid questions."

"Then fight me," Nights said.

Reala looked at Nights in amazement he had never offered to fight, Reala had always started.

"o.k." Reala got into a fighting position.

"Wait," Nights said, "This is going to be a fair fight,"

"Fine," Reala said indignantly.

Nights held out his hand, "shake on it."

Reala took Nights' hand and shook it.

"O.k. then," Nights and Reala got set to fight.

Reala made the first move he kicked out at Nights, who quickly caught his foot and twisted it so Reala lost his balance and landed on his face.

"Just like old times huh?" Nights let Reala get up before he lashed out again, he punched aiming for Reala's face but Reala caught his arm and twisted it. Nights fell to his knees. Reala punched but Nights blocked it and held Reala's wrist and smacked Reala with his own hand. Reala let go of Nights, Nights took the opportunity of Reala's shook to kick him in the stomach.

The Fight went on get more violent with every seconded that past.

After twenty minutes Nights and Reala Stood six feet apart after a violent kick by Nights which had sent Reala flying, but he had been able to catch himself.

The two Nightmaren stared into each others eyes breathing heavily. Nights spit blood out of his mouth and Reala clutched his arm. Finally Reala fell to his knees, "Well-well done Nights I yield," Reala tried to get up and gasped in pain.

"Hey are you all right?" Nights floated closer to his inured brother.

Reala snapped his fingers and a golden cage surround Nights.

"What the-?"

Reala laughed triumphantly, "oh Nights, you are so gullible, did you really think that I could lose to the likes of you? Don't make me laugh."

"Reala," Nights said in anger and grief, "This was supposed to be a fair fight!"

"Now, now," Reala said soothingly, "don't make such a scene Cerberus is on the way here to see you."

"What? Cerberus?!"

"Yes, you remember him, don't you?"

"He's that nice little three headed dog you told me never to play with, right?"

"The very same, As much as I'd love to stay and see your demise you did hurt me a bit more then I expected," Reala clutched his arm, "So unless you want to be gobbled up for diner I'd stay in that nice safe cage of yours." Reala laughed menacingly and flew away. Soon after a bird creature flew over and perched on the cage.

Will looked at Nights in the cage, _he's a Nightmaren, but he fights them, and Reala said he turned his back on the Nightmarens so Nights can't be evil; I have to go save him._

Will ran up the hill to where Nights was trapped and began to climb the chain.

"I don't want you to get eaten by Cerberus ether, but if I let you out of the cage it'll be me on the menu."

Nights sighed, "I understand."

"Nights," Will climbed up onto the conveniently placed platform and held out his hand. Nights hesitated, he didn't want Reginald to be killed he would never forgive himself.

"Hey," Reginald said comfortingly, "don't worry about me, save your visitor friends and Nightopia, and if I survive I'll come play cards with you at your house."

Nights smiled, "won't you come with me?"

Reginald shook his head, "I'm loyal to master and hopefully soon I won't be, see you later."

"Yeah," Nights blinked back a few tears, "see you later."

Reginald dropped the key into Nights' hand and flew away.

Nights unlocked the cage and said to Will, "I have to go; it's likely Reala will go after Helen."

"You now Helen?" Will said in surprise.

"Yeah, and she told me she knows you."

Will nodded, "O.k. go help Helen, I'll be here when you get back."

Nights smiled and flew away.


	19. Chapter ninteen: the plan that succeeded

Chapter nineteen: The plan that succeeded

"Shut up!"

Reala punched one of the mirrors of the hall of mirrors but it was no use. The hall of mirrors was endless, so no matter how many mirrors he broke his ridiculous reflection still showed, taunting and mocking him.

"Well is I stop talking I wouldn't be doing my job now would I?"

Reala hit the mirror and it cracked under his knuckles, they began bleeding.

"Ew, get your bloody knuckles off of me!" Reala's reflection made a show of being amazingly grossed out.

Reala looked around at the millions of reflections in the hall of mirrors.

"I wouldn't even be stuck in this place if it wasn't for Nights," he punched another mirror, ignoring the searing pain in his knuckles, "no, no it's not Nights it's those stupid visitors, if they hadn't had come Nights wouldn't be so strong, I bet if they knew what Nights was…" Reala stopped and contemplated what he had just said; his reflection looked back at him in horror.

"No, don't do it you'll regret it, pleas."

Reala laughed victoriously, "That's it!" Reala banged on the wall of the hall of mirrors, "go to Master and tell him I have one more plan."

Helen walked through the door to her new dream world and saw Nights standing next to the door looking a little anxious.

"What's wrong Nights?" Helen said nervously.

"Nothing, come on lets go check out your dream world."

Nights and Helen walked out into the green forest.

"This forest is beautiful but familiar somehow."

"Hello Nights."

Reala smiled Nights, but it wasn't the way he usually smiled it was kind.

"Reala," Nights said angrily, "Didn't you get enough last time?"

Reala laughed and flew over to Nights, "You can stop acting Nights, our plan has worked perfectly, the Ideya of the visitors is in our grasp." Reala put his arm around Nights' shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Nights struggled but half of him wanted to stay, _he's family acting like my brother again. _

"Nights what's he talking about?" Helen looked at Nights anxiously.

"Nights is a Nightmaren," Reala explained, "He's been helping me recover the Ideya."

"Wh-What," Helen shook her head, "No it's not true, is it Nights?"

Nights looked at Helen sadly then looked away remorsefully.

"No I don't believe you!"

Reala laughed and floated over to Helen, "have you ever seen Nights wear a mask like mine?"

Helen gasped, she had seen him wear it, and it was fastened to his vest now.

Nights stroked his persona cursing its very existence.

"Poor, poor visitor," Reala slowly floated around Helen and stroked her hair, "betrayed by someone she thought was a friend, and now you're so, so alone."

"No," Helen said silently, Nights had been using her this whole time, "Why!"

"Helen I..."

Reala over to Nights and put a hand on his shoulder, "You've become a little too attached to the visitor, but don't worry you'll get over it, good bye little visitor."

Reala snapped his fingers and Helen felt her feet go numb, she looked down. A black circle enveloped her body, she screamed in terror and anguish, Nights wasn't going to save her this time.

Nights broke away from Reala and ran to the vortex, but it was too late, "Helen!"

Reala floated over and grabbed Nights' trembling shoulders, "Come, there won't be any cages this time, you're going strait to master."

Reala lead Nights away from where the vortex used to be, Nights didn't fight but he did cry.

"Helen!"

Helen opened her eyes and saw Will standing over her smiling in relief, "I guess Nights didn't get there fast enough," he offered his hand, but Helen pushed it away and stood up on her own.

"He got there fast enough alright," Helen said angrily.

"What happened?" Will asked anxiously.

"Nights is a Nightmaren that's what!" Helen said furiously tears threatening to fall.

"I know," Will said.

"Well did you know he was using us!" Helen snapped.

"No he's not," Will said reassuringly, "Come on, lets go to your world, me and Nights can explain it to you together."

Nights was thrown onto the floor of the Wizemin's chamber.

"Ah," the Wizemin said with satisfaction, "My great creation has returned to me."

Nights stood up and growled at his old master, "I will never return to you!" Nights flew up towards the Wizemin, ready to attack, when a searing pain spread through his body.

It was like an explosion, it burned and stung and pounded through his entire body.

He inhaled violently, _I can take it, _he thought, _I've been through worse._

"You're pretty tough aren't you?" Reala said, but Nights didn't hear it because his ears were buzzing.

A drop of blood slipped down the side of his mouth, and he broke, "pleas, pleas master, stop it hurts!"

The pain subsided. Nights fell to his hands and knees and coughed up blood.

"Now listen Nights," the Wizemin said, "I shall give you a choice: either you come back to us, or all your friends and the visitors and any visitors after will be immediately eliminated."

Nights looked at his shaking hands, the Wizemin was evil but he didn't lie, what was he going to do?

"Come on Nights," Reala held out Nights' persona, "Pleas come back to us, you don't want Adia to get hurt, and neither do I."

Nights looked at his persona, there was no way out, he had promised himself that he would always protect his friends and this is the only way to continue doing that, Nights took his persona and put it on his face, "I am at your disposal, my master."

Reala grabbed Nights, pulled him up, and held his head still. One of the Wizemin's hands floated down to Nights' eye level.

Nights felt himself being drawn into the Wizemin's eye, pulsing, fading, serene.

"No, no stop," he struggled to get out of Reala's grip but he was too weak. Nights' pupils dilated and changed from black to blue to yellow to white, he stopped struggling, _what am I doing? _He thought, _master is good to me, he wouldn't hurt me, and I'm doing this to save my friends, right? _

Reala let go of Nights, he sank to his knees and bowed to his master, "I am sorry for leaving you master; I am gratified that you let me return to you."

"Yes, my great creation, now go and collect the visitors Ideya and send them back to the waking world, go with him Reala."

"Yes master."

Helen and Will walked through the door of Will's world into the plaza.

"Pleas understand Helen," Will said, "Nights is trying to help us."

"I won't believe it till I hear it from Nights."

They heard the sound of oblivion being ripped apart and Nights and Reala appeared in front of them.

"Nights," Will said exasperatedly, "will you pleas tell Helen that you're not working with the Nightmaren."

"No I can't," Nights said a little unhappily, "Because I am, pleas understand, I went back to protect you."

"O.k. Nights enough with the explanation, let's just get this over with so we can catch up."

"O.k. Reala, you get Will I'll get Helen."

Nights grabbed Helen's shoulder and held his free had out towards her heart.

Helen felt as if her heart was being ripped apart, and screamed as her Ideya of courage purity and intelligence were pulled from her body, and then fainted.

"O.k. Nights lay her right next to Will,"

Nights placed Helen down on the floor and whispered a last goodbye.

"Come on Nights," Reala said excitedly.

"O.k. o.k. don't hurt yourself."

Nights floated over and helped Reala close the gate to the waking world and seal it forever.

"I'm glad you came back Nights," Reala said patting Nights' back.

"I am two," Nights wrapped his arms around Reala in a long awaited hug.

Reala hugged him back, happy to know that he wouldn't have to worry about his love for his brother being bad.


	20. Chapter twenty: the waking world

Chapter twenty: the waking world

"Nights!" Helen sat up quickly in her bed, she looked around.

"It was a dream?" Helen shook her head, "No it couldn't have been, it was too real, and I felt pain, in dreams you don't feel pain."

"Helen," Helen's mother called up the stairs, "Hurry up you'll be late for school."

"One minute mom," Helen got dressed, and ran down the stairs strait into her mothers arms.

"O.k. what do you want?" her mother said teasingly, then she noticed Helen had tears in her eyes, "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," Helen lied, "I just had a bad dream."

"Well eat your breakfast and get to school."

"O.k. mom."

"No!" Will sat up quickly in his bed, "Why did Nights do that, I thought he…"

Will looked at his alarm clock.

"Crap I'm going to be late!"

Will got Dressed and ran down the stairs, he grabbed his lunch sack and ran out the door.

"Wait," his mother called, "What about breakfast?"

Will got into his first class just as the tardy bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us William," The teacher said indignantly, "take your seat."

Will sat down in his desk chair and looked at his hands while the teacher took role call.

"Annie."

"Here."

"Luis."

"Yo."

"Helen."

Will looked up, no it couldn't be.

"Helen?"

"What… oh here."

It was. "Helen!"

Helen looked around searching for the boy that had called her name.

"William will you pleas sit down and stop disrupting the class!"

Helen looked at the boy the teacher was yelling at.

"Will?" She stood up; it was Will, "Oh Will!" Her eyes filled with tears and her knees gave out.

Will ran over and caught her.

"It wasn't a dream then," Helen said, "So Nights really did..."

Will nodded his head sadly, "I'm think so.'

Helen hugged Will for comfort and Will hugged her back for the same reason.

"What do we do now Will?"

Will shrugged, "we live our lives and, maybe, find a way back to Nightopia.'

"Or you can both get back in your seats so I can start class!"

Will and Helen stood up.

"I'll meet you after class," Will said, "maybe you can come over and we can talk about our dreams." Will made quotation marks in the air.

"O.k." Helen said happily, "It's a date."


End file.
